


Wedding

by WhosRanium (Random13245)



Category: Yogscast
Genre: F/M, FWP, Fluff without Plot, Odd family relationship setup, Req from tumblr, i had to make some ppl related even if it seemed a bit odd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random13245/pseuds/WhosRanium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>""Um, excuse me?" A voice said over the music as someone tapped him on the arm. He turned around to see the maid of honor, glittering eyes, looking up at him. "Would you like to dance?" She said, pretending to bow and stretch out her hand."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request I received on tumblr- 20. “wow i never knew bride/groom had such a hot sibling”
> 
> My tumblr is open to requests for most yogships @random13246

At weddings, traditionally everyone's eyes are on the couple, so hopelessly in love. Everyone watches them in awe. 

However, Rythian could not take his eyes off the maid of honor- presumably, the bride's sister. He knew all of the groom's family.

She had long red hair and amber eyes and happiness practically radiated off her. She hadn't even glanced his way, though, and he doubted she'd noticed him at all.

After the ceremony, they went to an event hall for the reception. The couple shared their first dance, people watched with rapt. But, Rythian was watching the starry-eyed maid of honor. When fun, loud music began playing, more people joined them. The maid of honor practically bounced the whole way to the dance floor.

He was then coerced to dance by one of the bridesmaids he knew, Lomadia- the groom's sister.

"C'mon, Rythian, it'll be boring if ya just sit there the whole time! Dance!" She encouraged, grabbing his arm and swooping him onto the dance floor. He danced awkwardly for a few songs, and then a slow song came on.

"Ladies, grab yourself a partner!" The deejay announced. "This one's a sloooow one!"

Rythian went to clear off, not expecting anyone to ask him to dance.

"Um, excuse me?" A voice said over the music as someone tapped him on the arm. He turned around to see the maid of honor, glittering eyes, looking up at him. "Would you like to dance?" She said, pretending to bow and stretch out her hand.

Rythian was stunned at first, but took her hand. "Ah, yes." He managed. She took the lead and pulled him back onto the dance floor. They began to dance.

"I'm Zoeya, by the way. Call me Zoey."

"Rythian."

"You're Lalna's friend, yeah?"

"Sort of." He shrugged.

"I'm Nano's sister." She smiled. "And the ever-important maid of honor."

He twirled her around. Before they knew it, the song had ended, and the couples on the floor were clearing out.

She chatted to him the whole rest of the reception, except for when she had to sit with the rest of the wedding party. At the end of it, she gave him a hug.

"This was really fun, Rythian." She said after the hug. "Ah.. here." She slipped him a piece of paper before winking and running off the talk to her sister and say goodbyes. Rythian glanced at the small piece of paper she'd given him.

Her number.


End file.
